(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to distribution assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new distribution assembly for operationally coupling interior appliances to an exterior generator.